The present invention relates to a dry powder deposition apparatus, and methods and apparatuses employed in the dry powder deposition apparatus.
Certain of the applicants have previously described apparatuses and techniques for using electromagnetic forces to make controlled depositions of materials. Such depositions make it possible to deposit controlled amounts of, for example, a pharmaceutical onto spatially resolved areas of a substrate. Described herein are further improvements to the methods and techniques for controlled deposition, and a machine that integrates a number of technologies for making controlled depositions.
The invention provides a dry deposition apparatus for depositing grains on a substrate comprising:
an electrostatic chuck having one or more collection zones, wherein the substrate is layered on the chuck for processing;
a charged grain delivery apparatus for directing charged grains for electrostatic deposition on the substrate at the locations of the collection zones; and
an optical detection device for quantifying the amount of grains deposited.
Preferably, the optical detection device is: a diffuse reflectance system; and/or an integrated diffuse reflectance and profilometry system. To better assure deposition and optical detection are aligned, the apparatus can further comprise:
alignment brackets into which the substrates are fitted; and
alignment devices at the charged grain delivery apparatus and at the optical detection device which interact with the alignment bracket to assure that the collection zone-corresponding regions of the substrate are reproducibly placed.
Also provided is a dry deposition apparatus for depositing grains on a substrate comprising:
an electrostatic chuck having one or more collection zones, wherein the substrate is layered on the chuck for processing;
a charged grain delivery apparatus for directing charged grains for electrostatic deposition on the substrate at locations corresponding to the locations of the collection zones;
a electronic processor for controlling depositions; and
sensor inputs to the electronic processor including one or more deposition sensors placed on or adjacent to the electrostatic chuck for measuring the amount of grains deposited at the deposition sensors;
wherein the electronic processor responds to data from the sensors to adjust current deposition parameters including flux of grains through the grain delivery apparatus and voltages applied at one or more collection zones to attract grains. In one embodiment, the sensor inputs further include inputs measuring for the flux of grains through the grain delivery apparatus. Another embodiment further comprises:
a post-deposition detection device for detecting the amount of grains deposited at locations corresponding to the locations of the collection zones;
wherein the deposition data is sent to the electronic processor, which uses the data to adjust current deposition parameters.
Further provided is a dry deposition apparatus for depositing grains on a substrate comprising:
an electrostatic chuck, wherein the substrate is layered on the chuck for processing;
a movable receiver on which the electrostatic chuck is mounted, which comprises a high voltage board for creating high voltages for operating the electrostatic chuck,
wherein the high voltages are localized near the electrostatic chuck where such voltages are needed. The dry deposition apparatus can further comprise:
an electronic processor for controlling depositions,
wherein the movable receiver further comprises an addressing board which receives operating signals from the electronic processor and parses out locations on the electrostatic chuck to receive a voltage or voltage adjustment and the amplitude of the voltage or voltage adjustment, and sends this information to appropriate channels of the high voltage board.
Also provided is a dry deposition apparatus for depositing grains on a substrate comprising:
an electrostatic chuck, wherein the substrate is layered on the chuck for processing; and
a grain feed apparatus comprising:
a tube for delivering grains towards the electrostatic chuck;
a mechanical device for moving the grains having an outlet for inserting the grains towards the tube; and
one or more of:
a gas driven Venturi having a Venturi well for pulling grains from the mechanical device and propelling, with the gas, the grains through the tube, or
a gas source for directing gas towards the outlet of the mechanical device to separate grains exiting the mechanical device and provide gas flow propelling grains through the tube.
Further provided is a dry deposition apparatus for depositing grains on a substrate comprising:
an electrostatic chuck, wherein the substrate is layered on the chuck for processing; and
a grain feed apparatus comprising:
a tube for delivering grains towards the electrostatic chuck; and
a baffle at the outlet of the tube for enhancing uniformity of a cloud of grains directed by the grain feed apparatus towards the electrostatic chuck.
Another dry deposition apparatus for depositing grains on a substrate comprises:
an electrostatic chuck, wherein the substrate is layered on the chuck for processing; and
a grain feed apparatus comprising a tube for delivering grains towards the electrostatic chuck, wherein the tube applies charge to the grains by tribocharging or induction charging.
The dry deposition apparatus can further comprise:
a electronic processor for controlling depositions; and
a monitor for measuring the amount of charge discharged from the tube,
wherein the electronic processor utilizes data from the monitor as an indicator of the amount of grains passing through the tube.
Also provided is a dry deposition apparatus for depositing grains on a substrate comprising:
an electrostatic chuck, wherein the substrate is layered on the chuck for processing;
a grain feed apparatus for delivering grains towards the electrostatic chuck; and
a powder trap for recovering grains directed to the electrostatic chuck which are not adhered thereto, comprising a series of conductive baffles, with some baffles having a positive potential and others having a negative potential.
The dry deposition apparatus for depositing grains on a substrate can comprise: a diffuse reflection optical detection device for measuring the amount of grains deposited on the substrate and/or an optical profilometer for measuring the amount of grains deposited on the substrate.
Also provided is dry deposition apparatus for depositing grains on a substrate comprising:
an electrostatic chuck having one or more collection zones, wherein the substrate is layered on the chuck for processing;
a charged grain delivery apparatus for directing charged grains for electrostatic deposition on the substrate at the locations of the collection zones; and
a sealing apparatus for sealing a covering substrate onto grain-coated locations of the first substrate.